


After the Storm

by CanINot



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, How Do I Tag, Mild Gore, My First Fanfic, Sad, only descriptions though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanINot/pseuds/CanINot
Summary: Emma has useful stuff in her backpack. Hey, you need to be prepared at all times.





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm CanINot, and welcome to my first fic! I'm by no means a professional author, nor do I have a beta, so all mistakes are 100% my own.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me except the plot, it's Team Starkid's work, not mine.

She woke up.

Emma was in the hospital, and the one in Clivesdale at that, based on the uniform on the nurse in her room. Fuck Clivesdale.

She quickly looked for her bag, and held it tight. She had her pocket knife in there (You never know!),and if they took it then she would  _ not  _ be happy, because "weapons are dangerous :c". She found it in her bag, so that’s one thing out of the way.

“Hello! I’m Nurse Hanna, and I’ll be taking care of you during your stay.” Her nurse chirped, looking consistently happy.

“What the fuck is going on?” Emma screamed, confused to all hell. What happened to Paul? Did he destroy the Hive Mind? Is he okay?

You’re safe here, Miss. Perkins. No-one is trying to hurt you here,” Her nurse soothed, “It will all be all right.”

“Why am I here?” Emma asked Nurse Hanna.

“You were the only survivor from Hatchetfield that we could find,” Nurse Hanna explained.

“What about Paul? Paul Matthews?” Emma asked, desperate for him to have survived.

“I don’t know about that… I wasn’t told much of anything, so I’m sorry honey, but I truly can’t say.”

Emma cried.

-

Today was the day that Emma was leaving, and she wasn’t really feeling anything. Sure, she was excited to leave, but she is being forced to change  _ everything  _ about her. She was being put in Witness Protection Services, but for some reason they’re going by PEIP, or peep for pronunciation.

You'll have a 12-acre land slot in Colorado. Perfect place to grow some weed, don’t you think Kelly? (God she hated that name.)” Colonel Schaffer asked. 

“Sure. Whatever. Who cares. Whoopee.”

“You’ll also be escorted by a one Ben Bridges.” Colonel Schaffer determined.

“Ben Bridges? Who the fuck is Ben Bridges?” Emma exclaimed.

“It says in your file that you two were very close. Some might even say that it could be something more.” Something more? What the fuck?

And in walks  _ him. _

“PAUL!” Emma screamed, the most excited she’s ever been. She rushes over to him, and hugs him tight.

“I’ll let you two have your moment.” Colonel Schaffer smiled, glad to see the two together again.

“Paul! You’re alive! I’m so happy! Paul you’re alive!” And then he starts  _ singing. _

“Emma, I’m sorry you lost.” Paul  _ sang. _

“Paul,-“ Emma didn’t get to finish her sentence.

“Emma, I’m sorry you lost your way.” He sang again, with more force, holding her tighter.

“Paul, what is thi-”. Cut off once again.

“What if I told you I made it, and this is the life that I chose? Would you even believe it Emma, do you believe in ghosts?” He sang new lyrics, dancing her around the room.

It’s so obvious that he was captured, taken,  _ whatever _ _,_ by the Hive Mind, but how did he survive? The meteor should have blown everyone to bits. Unless…

Her questions were answered quickly when her Professor stepped out from the hallway. She isn’t even truly paying attention to the song, just trying to process everything. Paul’s gone, he was taken over by that blue shit. If so, then he isn’t even Paul, and therefore if she were to stab him, she  _ technically  _ wouldn’t be stabbing Paul, same thing with the Professor and whoever started to sing. Emma makes up her mind. 

Discreetly taking out her pocket knife, she lunges at Paul with a burst of adrenaline, whispering an “I’m sorry” before plunging the knife into him. 

He abruptly stops singing,and the rest of the mind (When did everyone else get here? Oh well.) stops singing as well to look towards her and Paul. They were… doing a kickline? Whatever, time to make a break for it.

With even more adrenaline, Emma rushes to the closest exit of the hospital not caring what kind. As long as it was a working door, she was good. She has her backpack and an ability to pick locks with bobby pins that she has in her hair, and that’s all she needed. If she needs to hide from the law, so be it. She can go back to Guatemala. At least there the Coatimundis don’t try to puke in your fucking mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It would mean so much to me that if you have constructive critcism, please comment below! I will try to respond to everything.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> CanINot


End file.
